Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a signal transfer device, an information processing apparatus, a signal transfer method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Related Art
In data transfer between multiple devices, such as a master device and a slave device, for example, one of the devices transmits a write request and a read request to the other device.
In a protocol that transfers the read request and the write request on the same signal line, such as the open core protocol (OCP) standard, for example, the read request and the write request output from the same master device reach the slave device with the temporal order of the read request and the write request maintained.